<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some sort of fairytale by aserwq (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525627">some sort of fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq'>aserwq (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peanuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>and who knew seduction could be quite like this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some sort of fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lucy comes over with a camera one day. she doesn't say anything, but she doesn't need to, because the wicked grin on her face and the clicking of her camera shutter is enough to get on his nerves anyway. the summer day is idyllic and the sunlight streaming through the window hugs her figure and frames her face so perfectly as she switches angles like her mind, going from this way to that.</p><p>"this one's cute," she murmurs, and he sneaks a quick glance to see that she's absorbed in gazing at her own photography. he plays another three notes before she speaks again. "then again, all of them are." she lets out a little happy sigh as she aims the shutter at him again. schroeder turns the page of his sheet music but doesn't instantly play a new song. instead he looks up at her with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"are you not done, lucy?"</p><p>"no," she replies bluntly. and this is probably a miracle because this is the first time they've spoken without her even looking at him, but then again, she's scrolling through pictures of him so maybe it still counts. he sits up straight to try to see what she's taken, but she takes this opportunity to snap a new photo of him in a different position. he still doesn't know what it is she's actually doing, and he doesn't know if she's going to turn into a crabby fussbudget again if he interrupted her hard work or something, but then again she's always had a soft spot for him and he's curious.</p><p>"i'm doing a series, schroeder," she breathes out, and snaps another photo. this one, she thinks, is the best. he's leaning back and looking up pleadingly, with the sunlight slanting golden over his fine features making his blond hair glow and the wind soothing the heat that's rushing through her veins with the open window behind them.</p><p>"on what?"</p><p>she laughs and leans in to kiss him, and her lips taste like coffee. pulling away, she traces the shape of his lips with her finger and he thinks he would probably die for her right then. "on seduction, of course."</p><p>he thinks it might just have worked out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>